Fang's Destiny
by Twighlight13
Summary: Based on James Patterson’s Maximum Ride. Fang is having these weird dreams. Max and the others get suspicious. After a man shows up and tells Fang a certain word he stops at nothing to figure out what it means. Even if it means killing his friends. a litt
1. A very strange dream

Okay this is my first fanfic so…… here we go. I don't own any of the characters from Maximum Ride, but I do own: Fang's Destiny

Summary: Based on James Patterson's Maximum Ride. Fang is having these weird dreams. Max and the others get suspicious. After a man shows up and tells Fang a certain word he stops at nothing to figure out what it means. Even if it means killing his friends.

* * *

Chapter 1: A very weird dream: 

Fang ran as fast as he could. He turned to see the darkness that was speeding toward him. He started running again.

He took a few turns to try to escape the thick black mass. When he looked back minutes later it had disappeared. But a group of kids.

His friends. Max, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. "Guys! Get out of here!" Fang yelled. Max stepped forward and spoke in a hurt voice "Fang. How could you? We were family." "He isn't sorry for anything he did!" Angel shrieked behind Max. "I read his mind!"

"What did I do?" Fang asked taking a step toward Max. "Tell me." Max backed up. "Leave me alone. Leave all of us alone!" She yelled. She was trembling.

"They don't want you in their family anymore Fang." A voice said coolly. The voice sounded heavenly. A shadow emerged from behind Iggy. Fang's eyes narrowed. Ari.

"Ari! What have you done to them?" Fang asked. "Nothing. They chose to do this because of you!" He turned to the others "Attack him. Kill him!"

The 5 spread their wings so their shirts had slits where the wings had busted out. Fang had no choice.

He spread his black wings and shot up in the air. He flapped desperately trying to get as far away from his friends as possible. Iggy tackled Fang and made him rocket toward the ground.

Fang hit hard then he woke up.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If you read it please review. 


	2. shile

Twighlight13: okay I'm back with chapter 2. As you know I don't own any characters

from Maximum Ride but do own Fang's Destiny, blah, blah, blah. Anyway

on with chapter 2. Oh yeah TaijZannRung Thank you for your review!

CHAPTER 2:

"Fang. Fang." Max said shaking him. It was her duty as the oldest to make sure everyone was alright. "Fang," She whispered "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He mumbled sitting up. "Why? Does it matter?" He yawned. "Oh just wondering, because you were shaking. Did you have a nightmare?" She asked concerned. "No. Just go back to sleep." With that he lay down and closed his eyes.

"Good Night Fang." She said laying down beside Angel.

'Oh yeah. This is a great night' Fang thought.

Later that morning:

"Can we go to the beach again?" Nudge asked excitedly. "Cause that was really fun. We went swimming and played hide and seek and-" Fang stopped her. "We can't." "Why not asked Nudge with a disappointed face. "Come on Max." Angel said looking at Max. "You're the leader. You make the decisions." Fang looked away.

"Well. Just for a while." Max said trying to ignore the look on Fang's face. Then almost instantly Angel and Nudge shot up into the air. The Gasman and Iggy followed after. Max giggled and shot up after. Fang remained on the ground.

"Are you coming?" Nudge asked. "Go. I'll catch up later." Fang said turning around and going the other way.

"Okay then." The Gasman said after Fang had left. "What just happened?" Iggy asked. The Gasman told Iggy whose response was "So. He wants to be by himself so we just leave him and go to the beach."

* * *

With Fang:

Fang's head was pounding as he crouched in the small tree he was in. "Oh god. Just make it stop!" He said in a whisper. "I can help." A shadow said emerging from the thicket of trees.

Fang tensed and stood up "Who are you?" "That is none of your concern I'm afraid. But I can help." The shadow walked up to the trunk of the tree and jumped up so Fang and it were almost touching noses.

Fang jumped to another tree away from the shadow which took the form of a man, who followed him into the next tree. Fang jumped to another tree. The man followed. They kept this up for about five minutes before Fang yelled "Leave me alone!"

"I would. But you need my help." The man simply replied. "Back off!" Fang threatened. "Or else!"

"You do not scare me shile." The man replied. "No shile scares me." "A……shile?" Fang asked. "A shile." The man replied. "Those from the school that were destined for more that the average school experiment." He chuckled looking at Fang's confused face.

"You will learn more later." The man said and then disappeared into the darkness. Leaving a confused Fang standing in the tree.


	3. pain

Twighlight13: Okay hello again. Yes Taij Zann Rung shile is the word. But I won't give out much more, muhwahahahaha. And there will be

A little bit of FangxMax in this chapter.

Nikkile: Okay before she forgets, she doesn't own any maximum ride

characters but owns the story Fang's Destiny. 

Mallkiki: And for those that don't know this Nikkile and me are

Twighlight's demons.

Twighlight13: You aren't very good demons, well anyway I hope

you like chapter 3.

Nikkile: they won't. You aren't very good.

Twighlight13: starts to cry

Mallkiki: Look what you did Nikkile. Well please read while I calm down

Twighlight.

**font type:**

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

'**blah**' voice in Fang's head

* * *

Chapter 3: pain

Max sighed and looked up at the sky. 'Fang has been gone for a while.'

"Max! Look!" Angel said running up to her, with Total at her heels. Angel held out a silver fish. "That's cool." Max replied giving Angel a smile. "Come on Total. Let's find more." The two ran to the water.  
Iggy now sat down near Max. "He's been gone for at least 45 minutes. Should I go look for him?" He asked. "Um….no. Let's wait for a little while longer." She said unsure. "He's probably just…..well….walking or flying around the forest." She said trying to reassure herself. 'God Fang. Where are you?'

* * *

'God. Where the hell am I?'

Fang had been walking in circles for the last half-hour.

'Shile? What did that man mean? Meant for more that the other experiments? Did he mean Max and the others?'

Fang sighed and dropped to the ground rubbing his temple. "I give up!"

"Now, now shile. Don't give up that easily." The familiar voice cooed. Fang jumped up and looked for the man. "Why should I listen to you?" "Well. Aren't you a disrespectful one?"

"Ha ha ha. Why won't you leave me alone?" Fang asked. "I told you, you need me. Will you accept my kindness?" The man appeared behind him. Fang jumped as he saw him. "Why?" Fang asked. "Why what?" The man asked voice hardening. "Why should I accept your kindness?"

"I can make the pain stop. I can teach you how to fight better. I can teach you about yourself. And all for one little favor." He whispered in Fang's ear.

The pain was returning to Fang's head this time a voice spoke up '**Fang, he can make it stop. Just agree.' **'But what if he's an eraser?' Fang argued back. '**What if he isn't? What if he just wants to help?**'

"You can help me stop the pain?" Fang asked. "Oh yes." The man said grinning. "What do I have to do?" Fang asked defeated.

"Oh it is very, very easy." The man said leaning closer so he could whisper in Fang's ear.

Fang's eyes widened with horror as he listened. "No!" He yelled. "No, no, no! I won't!" He repeated. '**Yes, yes you will.**'

* * *

"Oh where is he?" Max said pacing back and forth. "Should we look for him?" Nudge asked worried.

Max looked up. It was now dark now. He had been gone for more than an hour.

"Well it would be to dark to look for him." Iggy reasoned. "But what if he needs help?" Gazzy said now coming into the conversation. "We wouldn't know till it was too late."

Max was deep in thought when she noticed Angel was being awfully quiet. "Nothing's wrong." Angel said looking at Max. Total was asleep in her arms. Max was amazed how he could sleep while Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman bickered.

"Well, he may be hurt, but he's almost an adult. He can take care of himself."

"Excuse me. But if you are done predicting my fate I would like to interrupt." Came the familiar deep voice.

Max turned and saw Fang. She ran up and hugged him. For once he stayed still. "Max? Can you let go of me?" He asked. Blushing Max backed up and said "Sorry." Nudge now ran up and hugged Fang. Fang rolled his eyes.

"So. Where were you?" Iggy asked him. "Just taking a walk." He replied simply. Max glanced at Angel who had a confused look on her face.

"Are we going to sleep here tonight or fly somewhere else?" Fang asked. "We'll sleep here." Max said. "Alright then," Fang started stretching "Good night." With that he lay down. Gassy just shrugged and laid down where he was. Nudge between Max and Fang. Angel leaning against Max. And Iggy by Max.

Angel was shifting uncomfortably.

"Angel?" Max asked softly. "What's wrong?" Angel looked at her and said "I can't read Fang's thoughts."

"Maybe you're just tired. Good night Angel." "Good night Max."

Max laid down and thought she heard Fang say "Idiot."

* * *

Twighlight13: still crying

Mallkiki: trying to calm her down

Nikkile: covering his ears

Nikkile: That's it I'm SORRY!

Twighlight13: sniffle no you aren't.

Nikkile: Fine to show you I'm serious I'll let you do anything to me.

Twighlight13: sniffle a-a-anything?"

Nikkile: sigh anything.

Twighlight13: pulls out giant mallet

Nikkile: uh-oh

Mallkiki: sweatdrop

Twighlight13: chasing Mallkiki with a mallet hitting him on the head

Nikkile: you were faking it! You weren't sad! You just wanted to hit me

on the head with that stupid mallet!

Twighlight13: Muwhahahahahahaha

Mallikiki: sigh okay, while I play hero and rescue Nikkile please

Review. Twighlight will try to write another chapter today

And post it.

Nikkile: TWIGHLIGHT! STOP NOT THE FACE!


	4. weird behavior and a fight

Twighlight13: okay I is back! Okay I have an announcement:

I'm changing chapter 3 a little. Now for chapter 4! To

answer your Question Taij Zann Rung, Nikkile

and Mallkiki are pretty much animal versions of my

evil friends. And yes salutes more chapters commin

up!

Nikkile: bumps on head owwww

Mallkiki: you asked for it. Next time think of people's feelings before

you flap your yap. Twighlight doesn't own any characters

from Maximum Ride but does own Fang's destiny.

Twighlight13: hope you like it.

Font:

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

'**blah**' voice in Fang's head

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: weird behavior and a fight

Fang looked up at the starry sky. 'I can't believe I agreed to that….that…..thing.' Fang sighed and rolled over. He tried to close his eyes, but they wouldn't shut.

"Fang?" A voice asked in a whisper. He turned and came face to face with Max. "What?" "You weren't telling the truth. Were you?" Max asked eyes wide. "Of course I am." He said calmly. "No you aren't. I can tell when you lie." Fang looked at her angrily. "Fine. I wasn't. But it doesn't concern you." He said trying to keep his voice down.

"Fang. Whatever happened you can tell me. I'll accept you no matter what." 'What happened is none of your business." '**Yet. It's not her business yet.**' The voice in Fang's head hissed.

"Fang, please." Max said looking at him with wide eyes. Fang suddenly snapped and smacked her. "I said it doesn't concern _you_. So mind your own business." Fang said harshly. 'What just happened?' Fang thought.

He looked at Max who had tears brimming on her eyes. "Max...I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Fang said softly.

Iggy yawned and sat up. "What's going on?" He asked quietly. "N-n-nothing." Max said shaking. "Iggy felt around for Max. He put his hand on her face. "You're crying. What's wrong?"

Max said nothing but pulled away from Iggy.

Iggy then said harshly "What did you do Fang?" "I didn't mean to do anything." He said softly.

Iggy then did the unexpected and punched Fang.

Fang fell backward then shot up. And rammed himself into Iggy. 'Fang, what the hell are you doing?' Fang thought to himself.

Iggy toppled over. "Fang! Iggy!" Max yelled. "Stop!"

By this time everyone was awake. "God. Could you yell any louder-" Nudge started but then froze when she saw Iggy and Fang fighting.

"What happened!" Gassy asked jerking up.

"I don't know." Max said lying as Iggy got kicked in the side. Iggy fell to the ground. Fang grabbed him by the neck. And took out the knife he'd found earlier then pressed it against Iggy's neck.

"Don't!" Max cried out. Fang smiled at the cry.

'What am I feeling?' Fang thought as the excitement buzzed through his body at the cries of his friends.

"Wait what am I….doing?" He quickly dropped Iggy and the knife and grabbed his head.

"What did he mean what am I doing?" Nudge asked glancing at Fang. "I don't know?" Max said softly.

Iggy tried to stand up and coughed out a little bit of blood.

"Iggy!" Max said running to her friend's side. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. What just happened?" Iggy asked coughing.

Max felt so mad at Fang. "Fang you jerk!" She yelled lunging herself at him but was stopped by Nudge. "You are such an . Why the hell did you do that? You almost killed him! You should just leave. Just leave before you hurt everyone! Just leave and don't come back!" She was in tears now.

Fang looked up and said "I can't help it!" "Sure you can't. Just more lies! Just leave! Don't come back!" Max just realized what she had just said. And her eyes widened.

"Fang. I'm sorry. I just-" She was interrupted by the sound of Fang's wings ripping through his shirt. He turned and flew away.

Fang felt the sensation of hot tears running down his face as he flew. '**Why didn't you finish him?**' the voice asked '**Where are you going to go?**' "Away. Away from here. AS FAR AS I CAN!" He yelled as more tears streamed down his face.

* * *

Twighlight13: Very….very…..emotional.

Mallkiki: crying

Nikkile: rolls eyes and thinking 'Great. She's crying now.'  
Twighlight13: So review and tell me what ya think. Next chapter up  
very, very soon.


	5. a girl

Twighlight13: I finally updated! Sorry it took so long. So very long.

anyway, if any reviewers are still out there please R&R.

Mallkiki: Yeah she doesn't own Mr or any characters but does own

this story.

Font:

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

'**blah**' voice in Fang's head

Chapter 5: more to come

Last time:

_Fang looked up and said "I can't help it!" "Sure you can't. Just more lies! Just leave! Don't come back!" Max just realized what she had just said. And her eyes widened. _

"_Fang. I'm sorry. I just-"She was interrupted by the sound of Fang's wings ripping through his shirt. He turned and flew away._

_Fang felt the sensation of hot tears running down his face as he flew. '**Why didn't you finish him?**' the voice asked '**Where are you going to go?**' "Away. Away from here. AS FAR AS I CAN!" He yelled as more tears streamed down his face._

* * *

Fang had been flying for hours. Max's words still buzzing in her ears. _"Just leave! Don't come back!" _

Tears were coming down his face again.

'**Well. I'm proud of you**' the voice was back. 'Proud of me for what?' '**You almost killed Iggy, you upset Max, you gave into your shile side. Why wouldn't I be proud of you?**' 'Just get out of my head! Now!' '**I'm sorry. I can't.**'

Fang was too tired to argue right now so he landed on a tree. His eyelids started to close then he drifted into a deep sleep.

The next time he opened his eyes he saw a girl with purple hair, staring at him.

"Uh…" Fang started. Startled the girl jumped off the tree and ran. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an amulet like his. "Okay…that was weird." Fang thought aloud as he jumped down after the girl. "Wait!" He yelled.

With that he took off into the forest after her.

* * *

Twighlight13: Expect another chapter soon. And thank you to anyone

who reviewed!


End file.
